wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Paladin (saga)
Bakgrunn. Paladins er dydige forsvarere av de svake og utrettelige, erke fiender av undeads. Blanding av elementer som kriger og presteskapet i Det Hellige Lys, er paladin tøffe i nærkamp. Tradisjonen med det Hellige Lys er unik for noen få av Alliansen. Blod alvene og tauren av Horde. Paladin er en "kriger av det Hellige Lys". De opprettholder alt som er godt og sant i verden og spotter alt som er ondt og skumle - spesielt undeads og Burning Legion. De tilbyr hjelp til de beleirede og slå sine fiender med hellige glød. De er spesielt potent mot Undeads, da disse skapningene truer gode løpene og det Hellige Lys brenner dem forferdelig. Tilstedeværelsen av noe ondt, er forkastelige til en paladin, men han fokuserer sin innsats på å ødelegge undeads og demoner. Disse krigere opprettholde grunnsetningene i det hellige Lys og forsvare Alliance fra predations av noen trussel mot deres folk. Funnet i nesten hvert hjørne av Azeroth, kjemper de mot onde krefter og barbarer, disse trauste krigernes tro ustanselig opprettholde sine våkenatt mot demoniske krefter fra utenfor Dark Portal. Mennesker, draenei, og Ironforge dverger er de mest sannsynlige til å bli paladinene, da disse løpene aktelse for det hellige Lys. Blood alver kjent som Blood Knights bøyer krefter av Lyset til sin vilje, selv om ryktene har de nylig har begynt å bruke Light legitimt. Paladin orderen, også kalt Knights of the Silver Hand, vokste ut av menneskehetens kultur, og dens største helter og farligste talsmenn er mennesker. Ironforge dverger besitter seighet for å tåle angrep fra paladinenes 'mange fiender. Høy alver blir sjelden paladiner, men dette har endret seg noe, så deres blod alviske brødre og søstre utvide Blood Knight rekkefølge. The Blood Knights er ofte feil som fiende av Knights of the Silver Hand av utenforstående ukjent med lysets vei, men dette er falske forhåpninger. Paladins er legemliggjørelsen av god og uselvisk engasjement til vern av deres folk. De hjelper de uskyldige og straffe de ugudelige. Som sådan, paladins er generelt av god samordning. Det finnes imidlertid også onde Paladins slik som de i Scarlet Crusade. En dverg paladin slåss, med gjengjeldelse aura, mot vandøde skjeletter. Under den andre krigen, glødet noen paladins 'øyne med indre kraft av lys, slik som paladin Turalyon. Dette er ikke tilfelle for alle paladinene, men det skjer i spillet med visse paladin rustninger. Den Andre Krigen Paladins er en hellig orden krigere som har som formål å forsvare og vokte krigsherjede befolkningen i Lordaeron. Erkebiskop Alonsus Faol oppfattet at fromme presteskapet i Northshire, som led så forferdelig slitasje i den første krigen, var dårlig egnet for farene av kamp. Sammen med mange av de overlevende presteskapet i Northshire, søkte han de av bare den største dyden blant ridder av Lordaeron og underviste dem i måter å magi. Ledet av den kjempende Uther the Lightbringer, hviler det nå på disse paladins - døpt Knights of the Silver Hand - å lege sårene påført i kamp og for å gjenopprette troen på løftet om frihet fra orkiske tyranni 15 år etter den andre Krigen Erkebiskopen, Alonsus Faol, før den andre krigen, grunnla Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Den hellige riddere, eller paladinene, som de ofte kalles, ledet kampen mot de onde orkene og bidratt til å redde landene i Lordaeron fra ruin. Selv om det har vært nesten 15 år siden slutten av den andre krigen, paladinene fortsatt arbeidet uselvisk for å beskytte menneskeheten fra den nagende kjever onde. Empowered av Lyset, disse mektige krigere svinge både warhammers og hellige ild i kampen mot alle de som ville tråkke de saktmodige og uskyldige. Den Tredje Krigen Selv om Paladins var en gang elsket og æret i landene i Lordaeron, har de siden falt på i harde tider. Hele Order of the Silver Hand ble oppløst for å nekte å drepe uskyldige byfolk som var antatt å være forurenset av den fryktede Undead pesten av Svøpen. Disenfranchised og drevet fra sine tidligere hjem, paladinene fortsatt arbeidet uselvisk for å beskytte menneskeheten fra den nagende kjever onde.Empowered av Lyset, disse mektige krigere nå svinge både Warhammer og hellig ild i offensiv kamp mot alle som ville tråkke de saktmodige og uskyldige. HistoryEdit Human Paladin Ridderne av Silver Hand var den opprinnelige paladin bestillingen. Dannet under den andre krigen, var det på sin høyde frem til tidspunktet for Plague. Som Paladins var immun mot pesten (og faktisk alle sykdommer), mange medlemmer av Order overlevde den første trykk på Svøpen. Dessverre, drepte den skadede Arthas Menethil mange paladins da han kom tilbake (inkludert Uther i Lightbringer), slik at bare en spredt noen få. The Order of the Silver Hand ble oppløst av prins Arthas Menethil når Uther the Lightbringer nektet å hjelpe Arthas i sin purging av byen Stratholme. Etter invasjonen av Svøpen, sluttet mange av ordenens paladinene en nidkjær gruppe tilhengere av Light kjent som Scarlet Crusade. Imidlertid har mange av disse paladins bli fanatisk mot sin ambisjon om å ødelegge Svøpen, til det punktet at de ikke bruker farger anses skadet. Etter å ha forlatt korstoget, bestemte noen paladins å bli med Argent Dawn. Enkelte paladins har også slått fra lyset og ble med Arthas Menethil som døden riddere. Andre flyktet sørover, til Kongeriket Stormwind. The Paladin rekkefølge, fremdeles henvise til seg selv som Order of the Silver Hand, nå blomstrer under nytt lederskap ved Domkirken of Light i Stormwind City. Over tid, spre tilhengere av Den Hellige Light deres filosofi til dvergene fra Ironforge, som snart vedtok grunnsetningene i den rekkefølgen også. Selv desimert, ridderne av det Silver Hand slutt returnert. I en World of Warcraft questline, løfter Tirion Fordring å gjenopprette den opprinnelige rekkefølgen, som senere fusjonerer med Argent Dawn å danne Argent Crusade. The Blood Knights er en paladin bestilling innen blod alvene. The Hand of Argus er en paladin rekkefølge innenfor draenei. Etiske conductEdit En paladin må være god og mister all Light-gitte evner om han noen gang willingly begår en ond handling. I tillegg krever paladin kode at han respekterer legitim autoritet, opptre med ære (ikke lyve, ikke juks, ikke bruker gift og så videre), hjelpe dem som trenger det (forutsatt at de ikke bruker sin hjelp for ondt eller kaotiske ender), og straffe dem som skader eller truer uskyldige. Mens han kan eventyr med andre fra forskjellige orginizations, en paladin vil aldri med vitende forbinder med onde personer, eller vil han fortsette en tilknytning til noen som krenker hans moral. En paladin kan godta bare håndlangerne, tilhengere eller kohorter hvis intensjoner er gode. En paladin som bryter denne koden, blir en ex-Paladin, og mister all Light-gitte evner til han soner for sitt brudd Paladins har ikke alltid til å arbeide innenfor gode eller nøytrale organisasjoner som sett av Scarlet Crusade og andre - men de har til å tro at de arbeider for gode organisasjoner eller har tro på at deres sak er god og rettferdig. En paladin kan være onde (som illustrert av Renault Mograine og Arthas før han tok opp Frostmourne, men hans hellige makter gjorde begynner å svekkes etter at han hentet Stratholme, jo lengre ned den mørke veien han gikk, jo mer de falmede før slutt forlot ham) , men så lenge de tror deres grunn til å være like, vil lyset fortsette å tjene dem.